Schindler PORT
Schindler PORT (abbreviation of PORT is Personal Occupant Requirement Terminal), or officially known as The PORT Technology is a destination dispatch system invented by Schindler, and it is the successor of both Schindler Miconic 10 and Schindler ID. History This section requires expansion. Schindler PORT was launched in 2009 to replace the the Miconic 10 and SchindlerID destination dispatch systems. Usage Passenger simply select their desired floor destination by touching on the LCD touch screen terminal, either installed on the wall or a standalone pillar. After the passenger select his/her destination, the system predicts which is the best car to responds the nearest hall call. Once the destination is registered, the touch screen terminal shows which elevator car the passenger will be boarding at. The journey is then completely automatic. Like Miconic 10 and other destination dispatch elevators, the elevator do not have floor buttons that are accessible by passengers. Just door open, door close, and alarm buttons are present. System features Access control The PORT Technology has an elevator assignment feature, which allows a pre-programmed card to generate an automatic elevator assignment at the barrier. It also has the ability to blocks elevator departure if unauthorised entry to the lobby is detected and prevents use of a card by a second party if passed back across the barrier by the original user (anti-pass back). Also it can invalidates or limits operation of the card if not used when required for access. The user’s card could be rendered invalid and the user would only be allowed to return to the lobby or other designated area for reactivation. Unavailability tolerance The PORT Technology uses a unique approach to help minimize the negative impact if individual cars are unavailable. This approach provides service at certain low-volume floors by making a stop at the floor above the destination floor of arriving passengers or at a floor below for departing ones. Passengers are then requested to walk down one level at either the beginning or end of their journey. This simple action reduces the number of stops and therefore allows quicker returns to the lobby with a corresponding increase in handling capacity. It is only undertaken on a very limited basis and will affect as few people as possible consistent with maintaining overall efficiency. The feature and its benefits are clearly explained to the tenants ahead of time to avoid any issues and, of course, the disabled and other special groups are excluded from the limited need to walk. The PORT terminal allows clear instructions to be given to passengers, both when they register a destination and again in the car. What it ultimately achieves is the highest possible level of service during reduced elevator availability. Emergency evacuation When certain emergency situations arise which require evacuation, the elevators could play an important role in helping to accomplish it in a timely and orderly fashion. While an evacuation plan is the responsibility of the building management working with the appropriate authority, the PORT technology offers an approach which is substantially ahead of any system currently available. The PORT Technology uses the exclusive PORT to provide clear passenger instructions to help ensure that anyone approaching the elevator lobby can be informed as to whether they should wait for elevator service or take the stairs. When elevator service is provided, the number of cars, based on current population data, required to evacuate an entire floor will, where practical, arrive together. Notable worldwide installations Australia *Barangaroo South, Sydney (Includes International Towers and Crown Sydney) *1 O'Connel St, Sydney (modernized from EPL KONE elevators) *Origin Energy House, Adelaide *90 Collins St, Melbourne Canada *Hyatt Regency Vancouver, Vancouver France * Brittania Building, Lyon (1974 elevators, modernized into Port) Indonesia *DBS Tower, Jakarta (2012, the first PORT elevators in Indonesia) *Menara Prima 2, Jakarta (2013) *Gudang Garam Tower, Jakarta (2013) *MD Place, Jakarta *Menara BTPN, Jakarta *M Gold Tower, Bekasi (2014-2015)These buildings have Schindler 5500 elevators equipped with The PORT Technology. *Gran Rubina Business Park (2014-2015) Thailand * Park Ventures, Bangkok (2011) * SCG 100 Years Building, Bangkok * AIA Capital Center, Bangkok (2014) * AIA Sathorn Tower, Bangkok (2015) * Lumpini Tower, BangkokModernized from Fujitec elevators. * SJ Infinite One Business Complex, Bangkok (2014) * The Metropolis, Bangkok (2015) United States *Capital Bank Plaza, Charlotte, NC (2011)Modernized from an old 1965 Westinghouse elevators. *Hilton Palacio Del Rio Hotel, San Antonio, TX *Crescent Office Building, Dallas, TXModernized from an old Westinghouse elevators. *Westchester Marriott, Tarrytown, NY *Hyatt Regency New Orleans, New Orleans, LA *River North Point, Chicago, IL *World Trade Center 4, NY (2013) * Humana Waterside Building, Louisville, KYThe first Schindler PORT elevators installed in North America.http://www.schindlerportna.com/reference-installations/humana-waterside-building/ * 2 Hopkins Plaza, Baltimore, MDhttp://www.schindlerportna.com/reference-installations/2-hopkins-plaza/ * 712 Main, Houston, TXhttp://www.schindlerportna.com/reference-installations/712-main/ * Three Lakeway, Metairie, LAhttp://www.schindlerportna.com/reference-installations/three-lakeway/ * 500 North Lakeshore, Chicago, ILhttp://www.schindlerportna.com/reference-installations/500-north-lakeshore-chicago/ * Hilton Ballpark East Tower, St. Louis, MO (modernized from Schindler 500A elevators)Before and After: Schindler PORT Elevator Modernization Other countries *Zuellig Tower, Manila, Philippines *The Intermark, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *Heron Tower, London, United Kingdom *Deutsche Bank, Frankfurt, Germany *Inselspital, Universitätsspital, Bern, Switzerland *Via Pelli 12, Lugano, Switzerland *International Commerce Centre, Hong Kong, China (2009)The first Schindler PORT elevators installed in the world. *Lotte Offices @ Lotte Center Hanoi, Vietnam *Indochina Plaza Office Tower, Thang Long, Vietnam Gallery BigTransit.jpg|An illustration of Schindler PORT technology (credit goes to Schindler PORT). Schindler PORT black terminal.jpg|PORT terminal (black chassis) Schindler PORT silver terminal.jpg|PORT terminal (silver chassis) Schindler PORT car A.jpg|Car A to the left Schindler PORT identification required.jpg|A display shows you that you must present your card reader to identify yourself. Schindler PORT keypad mode.jpg|Normal keypad mode on PORT terminal. AMAZING Schindler Port Elevator @ Capital Bank Plaza Raleigh NC w ElevatingPirate|Schindler PORT elevators in Capital Bank Plaza, Raleigh, NC, Unites States. Schindler PORT Turnstile Screen 1.jpg|A Schindler PORT turnstile display screen Schindler PORT Turnstile Screen 2.jpg|A Schindler PORT turnstile display screen showing the allocated lift Schindler PORT Turnstile Screen 3.jpg|A Schindler PORT turnstile display screen showing "Please Go" Notes See also *Miconic 10 *Schindler ID External links *Official website (Worldwide) *Official website (North America) *PORT technology overview (PDF) *The PORT Technology YouTube channel Category:Security Category:Elevator Destination Dispatch Category:Elevator models